ATV News
ATV News is an Australian 24-hour cable & satellite news channel available in 2.5 million homes on Foxtel, Austar, Optus TV & Neighbourhood Cable subscription platforms. ATV News launched on the 20th of February of 1995 as the 1st & only Australian-produced TV news channel. In 2004, it began broadcasting ATV News Active, it's on-demand interactive TV news service & in 2008, it launched the ATV News Business Channel. It began widescreen broadcasting on the 17th of May of 2009 Programming Current Programming * First Edition * First Business * The ATV Newshour * ATV News NOW * ATV News Night * The Market Day * ATV's Evening News * The ATV News Business Report * Sportsline * The Australia Agenda (AM, PM & the flagship Sunday Editions) * The Saturday ATV News Business Report * The Sunday ATV News Business Report * The ATV News Eco Report * 180° on the Other Side of News * The Melbourne Report * The Sydney Report Other Programming * BTV News UK, BTV News+ UK & BTV World News (The UK & Australia feeds) (overnight simulcasts) * ABC's World News (ABC) * Nightline (ABC) * CBS Evening News (CBS) * NZ Newsweek * Prime News Bureaux *Sydney (Opened on November 15th, 2009) *Melbourne *Canberra *Brisbane (Opened on the 15th of November of 2009) *Perth (Opened on the 15th of November of 2009) *Adelaide (Opened on the 15th of November of 2009) *Auckland, New Zealand (ATV News New Zealand's Headquarters) Awards 2007 ASTRA AWARD: Most Creative Use of Technology: Anytime, Anywhere - Nominated 2008 ASTRA AWARD: Channel of the Year - Nominated 2009 LOGIE AWARD: Most Outstanding News Coverage - Global Financial Crisis: ATV News Business Channel - Nominated ASTRA AWARD: Most Outstanding News Program or Coverage - Global Financial Crisis: ATV News Business Channel - Winner ASTRA AWARD: Most Outstanding News Program or Coverage - Global Financial Crisis: ATV News Business Channel - Nominated Widescreen ATV News began Widescreen broadcasting along with sister channel ATV News Business Channel on Sunday May 17th, 2009 Corporate ATV News is O&O by WMFL Corporation under the company's international division, WMFL Worldwide Other Services ATV News Multiview With the roll-out of Foxtel Digital & Austar Digital, ATV News launched the ATV News Active interactive news service based on the BTV News UK service with a similar name. The service offered a choice of 8 news screens, some with original content not seen on the main channel they vary depending on the days news or events & include the latest news, business, sport, showbiz & weather in text. Other features included interactive polling & the latest news headlines via text. On November 15th 2009, ATV News Active re-launched with a new look as well as 5 additional local screens (Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth & Adelaide) ATV News NOW ATV News NOW is a mobile service available on Vodafone, Telstra & 3 Mobile. It offers a wide variety of news in both video & text. ATV News also provides Mobile TV channels on the Mobile Foxtel service ATV News Alerts ATV News Alerts is a SMS & MMS BREAKING NEWS service available on all mobile phones inside Australia. BREAKING NEWS alerts are sent to a subscriber via SMS or MMS @ a cost per message Podcasting ATV News offers various programs via podcasting including First Business, The Market Day, The ATV News Business Report, The Australian Agenda, The ATV News Eco Report, The Sunday ATV News Business Report & Prime News New Zealand ATV News Business Channel See also * BTV News * BTV News+ * BTV World News * ATV News New Zealand External links